OBJECTIVES: I. To isolate and characterize tumor transplantation antigens using the following virus-tumor-mouse systems: a) SV40-transformed BALB 3T3 fibrosarcoma in BALB/c mice; b) murine mammary tumor virus (MuMTV)-induced mammary adenocarcinoma in C3H mice; c) Moloney murine leukemia virus (MuLV)-induced ascites lymphoma in A/He mice; and d) Herpes simplex type 2 (Savage strain)-induced fibrosarcoma in BALB/c mice. II. To define the role of virus-induced antigens or virus-modified host cell antigens in tumor transplant rejection. III. To develop a reliable alternative to the tumor rejection assay for measuring tumor transplantation antigen activity. IV. To develop protocols for the use of transplantation antigens in immunotherapy and immunodiagnosis. V. To demonstrate carbohydrate in tumor transplantation antigens and to determine its biological significance.